


Pneumonia

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Featuring, LamRebo, LightingSun, Lussuria - Freeform, Pneumonia, Sick Character, antibiotics, for Lightning Rod?, improper use of IV stand, or is it SunRod, rainstorm, rl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "He may not be good at showing affection for his mooncalf normally, but he will take care of his precious boy when he is sick.  It happens more often than he thought possible for the Lightning Rod."Also kind of funny considering Reborn is a user of Sun Flames while he calls his belovedmooncalf.





	Pneumonia

**Author's Note:**

> idiota: italian for idiot or mooncalf  
> and mooncalf could seem like a cute petname even though it means fool

Lambo shivers.  When Takeshi-ni gets mad it gets wet inside the mansion.  It’s oppressing a heavy joyless pressure like a rainy day without a rainbow.  Even wrapped up in Reborn’s arms he is cold.  He burrows his cheek into the crook of his lover’s neck.  The older-younger man’s heat makes it the depressing miasma seem easier to tolerate.

He coughs into his mask.  The hot damp air is near suffocating.  But he won’t take off his mask if it allows him to be close to his lover, who cannot afford to get sick.  The former Arcobaleno is the Decimo’s Internal Advisor, _and_ the greatest hitman.  Who knows when the former Arcobaleno will be called to a job?  He holds back a whimper when his lungs spasm painfully.  But he can’t stop the tears.  He scrubs them away with his sleeve.  He folds his hands into his lover’s shirt.

The older-younger man grasps his wrists, and pulls those cool hands off his chest.  Even burning with fever, his mooncalf’s blood circulation is sluggish.  He brings them up to his mouth and blows against those pale finger tips.  He pulls the knitted throw blanket covering the sofa over their bodies and tucks the blanket in behind his own back.

“Go to sleep mooncalf.” Reborn drops a kiss onto his beloved’s hair.

He may not be good at showing affection for his mooncalf normally, but he will take care of his precious boy when he is sick.  It happens more often than he thought possible for the Lightning Rod.  The young man’s body while near impervious to human attack, is extremely frail against biological attack.  His cold had become pneumonia under the weight of the Rain Guardian’s depression.

The young man’s lips curl upward a little.  His Sun is warm and comfy, even though when you don’t know him he burns hotter than hell.

“Love you too.” Lambo’s eyes slip closed.

Not too long later, the sound of cracking windows breaks the greatest hitman out of his reverie.  He looks down at his precious bundle, and chuckles.  His mooncalf can sleep through anything.  He shakes his head.

The Storm brat is poking at his prodigy again.  Where is Fēng when you need him?  Reliable my ass.  Right, he is enjoying his honeymoon with his idiot.

Reborn sighs.  He tightens his arms around his mooncalf, and stands with some effort in his prickling legs.  He steps out of the room intending to find a quieter spot to please the sleeping man in his arms.  But the fighting couple is right ahead.

“Enough!” He growls.

Both the Rain and Storm Guardians turn.  Yamamoto’s eyes widen at the sight of his shishou carrying his ill beloved.  He flinches.  Gokudera glares.  The young man has always had a temper.  He fingers his pockets for bombs.  Anything to get the intruders away from his business.

But the older-younger man reads that as threat to his beloved.  He kisses his mooncalf’s cheek, and disconnects the IV.  He whips the metal rod at the enraged Storm Guardian, catching in in the stomach base first.  The young man grunts.  He is bruised and possibly bleeding internally.

“You fucking bastard!”

“My parents were married, Gokudera.”

Reborn exhales.  His precious bundle is still asleep.  But, his eyes widen in horror.  His mooncalf’s fever is raring again.  The young man whimpers, burrowing his sweaty face into his lover’s clavicle.  He shivers as the air brushes against his sweat sticky clothes sticking to his skin.

“Wake up, Lambo.” The hitman strokes his fingers through his beloved’s sweaty locks.

The young man’s eyes blink open and he rubs them. “R-Reborn?”

“We’ll have to take the long way back to our room.”

“Wha- ”

The fearless man throws re-enters the solarium and throws open the balcony doors.  He jumps off the rail and streaks as fast as he can through the crisp spring air back to their room, the one they vacated earlier so that repair workers could fix the acid burns left by Bianchi’s latest murder attempt on Reborn’s mooncalf.  At one point, she was his favourite student.

“They were getting too loud.  You need your rest.  And a bath.” The hitman deposits his mooncalf on the new bed.

He walks into the joined bathroom, and turns on the tap.  Acid and metallic sludge drips into the tub.

“Bianchi!!!” The Decimo’s Internal Advisor roars.

There is a reason why the household (and the knowing masses) is terrified of him.  Too bad she was sent out on a job hours ago to keep the faltering peace in the house.  But apparently not soon enough that she didn’t have a chance to tamper with tap in the bath, considering that the toilet was still running clear water.  He tested the sink.  The water is clear.

“It’s okay, Reborn.” Lambo sways as he stands upright from the new bed. “Just let it go.  I’m used to it.”

The hitman grits his teeth.  His blood lust rises.  How dare that bitch even become someone his mooncalf can tolerate!  That woman will kill him one day if he is not careful.

The young man stumbles halfway across from the bed and door to the bathroom, and Reborn catches him as he falls forward.

“Sorry…” Lambo looks up at his lover.

“I told you to be careful.”

“I just…you were angry and I…please don’t be angry at her.  She’s been betrayed by the men she loved including my stupid cousin.”

“I know why she hates me now.  It’s okay.”

“You…You do everything in extremes don’t you?”

Lambo laughs, the sound mutates into a hacking cough. “Oh Reborn.  We’re a pair aren’t we?”

“What?”

“Chaos.” The young man’s lips curl softly.

Reborn laughs.  It is a bitter self-deprecating sound. “Darling.”

The patient’s eyes widen.  It’s the first time the older-younger man has called him that.

“Let me heal you.”

Lambo shakes his head. “I told you.  You can’t afford to weaken yourself!”

The young ill man begins to cough again.  The sound of phlegm rattling in his lungs is painful to hear.  The hitman clenches his fists.

“Besides you don’t have any medical training unlike Ryohei-ni.  You might kill me by accident.”

The hitman glares.

“It’s true.  You’ve only ever used your power to increase your stamina, and you know your own body best.”

It isn’t often Reborn concedes defeat, but his mooncalf is right.  He pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Very well.  Your next dose of antibiotics will be soon.” The Internal Advisor exhales. “I have to replace your IV.”

The convalescent needs a stronger more fast acting drug because of his frail immune system.  He wishes his mooncalf didn’t need to take such risky drugs.  But if there is even a chance that he can heal is if he takes them, when he actively refuses to accept Sun flames from him or the medic-boxer’s, or even any of their other allies.  The little imp is very loved among the Vongola Alliance but he refuses to accept it at the most crucial moments, but is always cavorting for attention otherwise.

“Yes you do.” Lambo rolls his eyes, smiling.

“You cheeky brat.” Reborn pinches his mooncalf’s cheek.

“I love you.” The young man coos, blinking innocently.

“I know.” The older-younger man can’t help the tiny curve of his lips.

 “I know that too, Mister Internal Advisor.”

The hitman kisses his beloved’s forehead, and tucks him snugly under the freshly washed covers saved from their closet.  His mooncalf is too sweet, but that doesn’t mean he will relinquish the last word.

His smile widens and he shakes his head. “Get some rest.”

“Mhm.  Thank you.” The young man closes his eyes.

“Sleep well darling.” Reborn steps to the door and closes it softly behind him.

Lambo blinks.  He hadn’t heard wrong the first time then.  He closes his eyes with a sweet smile curling in his lips.

When the hitman returns to their room, his mooncalf is snoring discontentedly through his blocked nose and tired lungs.  He lifts the young man’s head gently and places more pillows to ease the strain.  He lets a tendril of Sun Flames caress his beloved’s chest, and diffuse into his pores.

Exhausted eyes flutter.

Reborn strokes his mooncalf’s forehead. “Hush love.”

 

Epilogue

 

“Reborn!  You idiot!” Lambo shrieks.

“Maybe I just want you to take care of me.” The older-younger man’s lips are curved into his usual shit eating smirk.

“Yeah.” The young man puts his hands on sterile suit covered body. “I’m pretty sure there’s nothing sexy about this.”

“It’s not that bad.” Reborn’s smirk curls into a sheepish grin.

“Uhuh!” Lambo taps his thigh. “I just recovered from my last pneumonia attack.  Are you trying to get me sick?”

“I’ll take care of you.” The hitman blinks up at his beloved.

“Ugh!  Men!” The young man throws his arms up, and stalks for the door.

“You’re one too.” The patient sneezes.

“According to I-pin, Haru-nee and Luss-nee, I’m one of the girls.” Lambo throws a box of tissues at his lover.

It smacks into his swollen peeling nose.

“That’s abuse you know!” Reborn stares at the box in his hands. “Wait!  You listen to that okama?!”

“Luss-nee is pretty cool, y’know.” The young man nods, his face mask shifts against his neck. “They give surprisingly good advice.”

“What did _that_ say?!”

“That’s for me to know and use against you if you do something so stupid like this again.  Do. You.  Understand?” Lambo slams the door shut.

The greatest hitman and Decimo Vongola Internal Advisor flinches as he is wont to do when his beloved does things that he can almost tell is a threat to his questionable sanity or life.

**Author's Note:**

> minor edits same day


End file.
